


Born to Be Mine

by DragomirsPreciousPet



Category: Durarara
Genre: Dark fluff, Dark!Shizaya, M/M, Or would this be Izuo?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragomirsPreciousPet/pseuds/DragomirsPreciousPet
Summary: A little prequel to Captivity, set before the abduction of Shitsuo and Sakuraya.





	

“Oh, Shizuuu-chaan! I’ve returned, my one and only!”

The overdramatic endearment caused the raven vampire to chuckle under his breath, his fangs still lightly coated in blood, and his breath smelling of cinnamon—the true scent of mortal blood. He took off his black, fur-trimmed coat, and laid it over the back of a nearby, black armchair. He closed the window he’d entered in, and heard a melancholy, moping sigh, proof that Shizuo was around.

Izaya didn’t have to go far when he saw Shizuo curled up, back facing the raven, on the couch in the adjacent sitting room. The blond’s shoes were off, revealing pale, bare feet, and the black vest to his bartender outfit lay on the floor, discarded. Shizuo’s white shirt was slightly rumpled, yet the blond didn’t seem to care. Izaya simpered.

“Shizu-chan,” he chirped, attempting to rouse some response from his mate. The blond gave a soft, pensive grunt in acknowledgement, but made no attempt to get off the couch and greet his master.

Izaya’s lips quirked in thought, his placed his finger to his lips, and, after a moment, spoke, “Is it just me, or are you brooding more than normal?” Izaya began to walk across the room to his love.

“M’fine,” Shizuo murmured, slightly turning his head, to peek at the approaching raven. Izaya sat at the end of the couch nearest Shizuo’s head. He rested Shizuo’s head on his lap. The faux blond rolled over onto his back.

“Something is bothering you, Shizu.” Izaya began to play with Shizuo’s bangs. The blond snorted in derision. “What is it?” Izaya sighed, used to this. Shizuo scoffed.

“Nothing,” the blond muttered, rolling over onto his left side.

“Shizu-chan?” No response from the blond. “Shizu-chan?” Still nothing. Izaya sighed. “Talk to me.” The raven added a soft, whiny tone.

“Why me?” Shizuo asked, after the eternity of twenty minutes. “Of all people, why me?”

“Why what?” Izaya asked, resuming playing with his mate’s blond bangs, like a cat with a ball of yarn, so easily amused.

“Why turn me when you could’ve condemned millions of other humans to this retched fate? I was already enough of a monster before you put your blood in me!” Shizuo refused to make eye contact with Izaya.

“Shizuo...” Izaya sighed. “No other human was worthy.”

Shizuo snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“No, really,” Izaya said. “Look at me.”

Shizuo refused to move.

“Look at me.” There was a threatening undertone to Izaya’s voice, an undertone that anyone could’ve missed, but Shizuo knew his creator well enough to know to obey. Reluctant, but obedient, the blond rolled over onto his back. Izaya rubbed his nose against Shizuo’s.

“No other human was worthy enough to be one of my kind,” Izaya whispered, and placed a light kiss to Shizuo’s nose. “You were perfect.”

“But why?” Shizuo was annoyed. “I’m the last thing anyone would expect from a vampire. You’ve seen how I was!”

“You got over all that,” Izaya casually replied, resting a hand in Shizuo’s hair. “It was all a phase.”

Moments ticked by, an agonizing yet peaceful eternity, and finally Izaya spoke, “I’ve never met anyone more suited to be one of us.” He kissed Shizuo’s forehead, and whispered, “You may not understand it now, Shizu-chan...but you were born to be mine.”

And that, Shizuo thought as his lips was crushed against Izaya’s a moment later, was just something he’d adjust to.....


End file.
